mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mount
|Row 2 title = Developer(s) |Row 2 info = TaleWorlds |Row 3 title = Publisher(s) |Row 3 info = TaleWorlds |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One |Row 5 title = Release Date(s) |Row 5 info = Early Access: 31st March 2020 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = Action RPG, Strategy, Simulation |Row 7 title = Mode(s) |Row 7 info = Single-player, Multi-player}} Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord is a sandbox action-RPG strategy hybrid and the next installment in the Mount&Blade franchise, acting as a prequel to Mount&Blade: Warband. The game is currently under development by TaleWorlds. Storyline The events of Bannerlord take place 200 years before the start of Warband, witnessing the last years of the Calradic Empire and the rise of the kingdoms from which Swadians, Rhodoks, Nords, Khergits, Vaegirs and Sarranids all claim descent. Factions The factions present in Bannerlord are ancestral to those of Warband, and have some of their descendant factions' traits. Additionally there will be lesser, minor factions akin to bandits and mercenaries for the player to ally with in their exploration of Imperial Calradia. * The Calradic Empire finds itself in civil war after Emperor Arenicos died without an heir. ** The Northern Empire, lead by the aristocrat and senator Lucon. Lucon claims that the Senate should be restored its ancient right to pick the new Emperor. ** The Southern Empire, lead by Arenicos' wife Rhagaea. Rhagaea claims that Arenicos' daughter and only child Ira should rule. ** The Western Empire, lead by the war hero Garios. Garios wants the Empire's veterans to pick the new Emperor. * The Vlandians are a feudal state that specializes in heavy cavalry. * The Sturgians inhabit the northern woodlands and are lethal axe-men and swordsmen. * The Aserai inhabit the more desertic lands of Calradia and combine footmen and horsemen in battle. * The Khuzait Khanate is a steppe tribe confederacy and makes heavy use of horse archers. * The Battanians are famed for their marksmanship as archers throughout Calradia. Changes from Warband Taleworlds claims there will be "many exciting and highly requested new features" and that it will include "up-close and personal medieval combat on a huge scale, bigger, bloodier and more intense than ever before". This affirmed that they will implement what the fans want in Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord. Taleworlds are going to be incorporating aspects from mods, such as the Diplomacy mod to enhance gameplay. Gameplay Gameplay related features have been upgraded with a new inventory interface and better artificial intelligence. The siege system is also being improved based on player feedback, with additional tactics being available during sieges. Each of the six factions will have it's own board games that will be playable. Along with other changed Concepts. File:Bartering.jpg|Bartering interface File:Troop screen.png|Updated party interface File:Siege.png Overland map siege.jpg|Sieges are much more complex Boardgame.png|Playable boardgames Settlements Towns and cities will generally feel more alive. Taverns will have NPCs drinking and talking and musicians playing music. Bannerlord tavern wip.jpg Dunglanys tavern.jpg Tavern 2.jpg Battania town.jpg Empire town 2.jpg Armor and clothing Clothing has also been changed, with the addition of pauldrons separate from armour, capes, horse armor separate from horse types and other additional items. Shop and inventory screen.jpg|Character customization interface for exchanging armor. Note the horse has separate armor and many new armor pieces are included. Helmet concept art.jpg Armor_concept_art.jpg Quiver and arrow concept art.jpg Weapons and combat Weapon behavior has been updated to a more physics-based approach. The physical properties of a weapon are used to calculate stats like speed and damage. The main physical properties of a weapon are its length, mass, and distribution of weight. From these properties the weapons swing and thrust speeds are calculated using a simplified model. A model based on an article written by George Turner is used to calculated damage. Damage is separated into three categories, blunt, pierce, and cut, with being blunt the most useful against armor and cutting be the least. A consequence of this more physics-based approach to damage is that the speed bonus from Warband is done away with; the difference in velocities of attacker and target are directly used in the damage model. The impact point between target and weapon is also used to calculate damage: getting too close to a target and hitting them with the grip of an axe instead of it's head will deal far less damage. The distribution of a weapon's weight affects how fast that weapon can be swung as well as the "kickback" on it's wielder after a successful strike. The kickback is modeled as a stun on the attacker, after successful hits the attacker will momentarily be unable to attack again. Weapon crafting is a new feature. As the player progresses around the map, they will find weapons with unique parts which can then be applied to weapons, changing their statistics and appearance. For swords, the parts that can be changed are the blade, hilt, handle and pommel. Graphics The game's graphics have been significantly improved from its predecessor, having better shading and higher detail models. The character animations are created utilizing motion capture technology, and the facial animations will also be updated to improve upon the portrayal of emotions. The game engine has global illumination. Night.jpg Day night cycle.png Day.jpg Hair.png File:New face comparison.png Face and emotions.jpg Face and emotions 2.jpg File:Character creation.png File:Bannerlord character face.jpg Overland map The map of Calradia has been expanded to the south and east. Many towns and villages from Warband return in Bannerlord, some with slightly different names to represent how location names and language in general changes over time. Looking east from pravend.jpg|Looking east from Pravend Looking south east from vlandia.jpg|Looking southeast from Vlandia Looking south from eastern southern empire.png|Looking south from the eastern half of the Southern Empire Overland map siege.png|Sieges are now better represented on the overland map Modding As with the previous games of the series, Bannerlord supports mods. TaleWorlds stated that modding was "a primary consideration when developing Bannerlord". Various modding tools will be released alongside Bannerlord such as the scene, mesh, material, skeleton, replay, particle, atmosphere, cloth, and path editors as well as the model, animation, and resource viewers. A runtime performance tool will also be available. Full Modding Support is said to be excluded from the Early Access period of Bannerlord, with tools set to be released with the full release of the game. Development Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord was officially announced 27 September 2012 with a teaser. TaleWorlds Entertainment attended E3 2016 and on 12 June 2016, as part of the PC Gaming Show, showed off siege gameplay. The following year TaleWorlds Entertainment attended E3 2017 where hands-on demonstrations of Bannerlord were offered to press. The new Sergeant gamemode, where the player leads a single company of soldiers, was showed off. The development team of Bannerlord comprises of 60 people, as of August 2017. There are five developers in the design team, with two of them being narrative designers. Armagan Yavuz is the lead game designer as well as game director at TaleWorlds Entertainment. Steve Negus is one of the designers. There are 25 artists working across different tasks like concept art, modelling, user interface, and motion capture. The team includes Özgür Saral as the lead artist , as well as Fatma Öçba , Gökalp Doğan , and Ümit Singil. Twelve people responsible for gameplay-related programming such as AI, combat, and multiplayer. This team includes Cem Çimenbiçer as lead programmer as well as Koray Kıyakoğlu and Korneel Guns. Eight programmers are responsible for Bannerlord's game engine, including the editor, performance, cloth physics, and console porting. This team includes Murat Türe as the lead programmer as well as Gökhan Uras. There are 5 programmers working on the campaign itself, including missions, sandbox mechanics, and the user interface. Berat Üstündağ is the lead programmer of the campaign team. Lastly, there are five quality assurance developers. Meriç Neşeli is the lead of the quality assurance team. Development has continued up until the present. As of Gamescon 2019 an early access release date has been announced for March 2020. The specific date of full release is unknown at this time. Horse concept art.jpg Unknown faction castle construction.jpg Editor.jpg Prop concept art.jpg Interior concept art.jpg Empire_tower_concept_art.png Gallery 3-2.jpg|Battanians vs imperials in a bloody siege. images (1).jpg Empire vs vlandia.png|The Empire and the Vlandians in a battle. Aserai vs possibly vlandia.jpg Khuzait vs aserai battle.jpg Vlandia battle.jpg Battania vs empire battle.jpg Bannerlord battle.jpg Empire vs khuzait battle.png Possibly empire horse archer.png Possibly empire horse archer 2.png References External links *Official Site *Teaser trailer *Steam Store page ru:Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord pt:Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord uk:Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord Bannerlord Category:Bannerlord